


Blue Raspberry Le-Moon-Ade (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Physical Therapist Derek Hale, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Soundcloud, mistaken age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary taken from original fic:After the sheriff is shot, Stiles meets his gorgeous physical therapist and begins a charm offensive to woo the hell out of the guy.Unfortunately for him, Derek thinks he's a student.





	Blue Raspberry Le-Moon-Ade (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Raspberry Le-Moon-Ade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750363) by [aussiebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebee/pseuds/aussiebee). 



> It's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything but I wanted to get back into podficcing and this story was too perfect to pass up the chance to podfic. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to do more podfics sooner, and work on better editing and such. Thanks!


End file.
